Say it Ain't So!
by WorldsAngel
Summary: Kurama heard it first. Yusuke was nothing but puzzled by it. Hiei was infuriated by it. Just a funny little fic about the friendship between girls. NOT YURI! Short Story Compolation
1. Say It Isn't So!

**I can safely say that this story is not Yuri, but may imply that it is Yuri. So you have been warned right now!!!**

**Now, this is suppose to be a funny mock up of a scene from a story I just recently read. It's quit cute about Botan and Yukina and I just had to write this in response to it. Also this is dedicated to a fellow writer of fanfiction who goes by the name of Pyromanic Kittie. You should check out her stories along with her co-writer Gene-sama.**

**Now see if you can guess what's going on before your told at the end. Have fun!**

**

* * *

**

**Say it Ain't So**

"Oh Botan, I don't know if this will work?" Yukina's soft hushed voice was still able to be heard by the boys that walked into the hallway. Their mission had left them staying at the old physic's Genkai's. "I think this is why males have this instead of females. I don't think this will work."

"Oh don't be so shy, you said you want to." Botan accented voice was perky as ever. "If I'm going to teach you these things, then you have to trust me. Plus I think you'll feel more mature after this is done."

It wasn't so weird to hear the two chatting together. Ever since this side mission Koenma had them staying together, with the not so grim reaper the two had been seen talking and spending time together. What was weird was the non formality that Yukina was using. She was always proper, not to mention they were talking about males and females. The worrying thing came from both of them being in the bathroom together.

"Of course I trust you Botan, you know that." Yukina was using a hushed tone, but his demonic hearing could still pick it up.

Kurama was the first to pause. His curious nature getting the better of him. What could they possible be talking about.

"Oh Yukina, you look so cute in that new dress we got you." Botan's voice had suddenly changed. It was more husky, and sweeter sounding. "I trust you too. I'm really glad you came to me with this request"

A giggling sound could be heard next. Hiei stopped and recognized it as his sister kindly laughter. What were those two women up to? He back tracked a little to stand beside Kurama, thus getting the attention of Yusuke. Kurama held a finger to his lips to signal the detective. A node was a decent confirmation from the green clad warrior.

"Now do you still want to try today, I can always wait." Botan responded to the young Ice Maiden. "I know how to keep this stuff good for days."

"No!" Yukina's panicked voice startled the boys outside. Hiei's grabbed the hilt of his katana, "No, I want to do this, I have to."

The determination in that statement was more then enough to bring Hiei forward. His hand on the doorknob, was stopped when there was a shuffling sound heard.

"Okay, I have to get you out of this dress then." There was more shuffling and the sounds of fabric rustling as well. "it works better with out anything in the way anyway. Also we don't want that pretty dress ruined."

"Oh, of course. Could you help me untie this ribbon."

Yusuke glanced at the tense fire apparition, his knuckles had turned white on the hilt of his weapon. What was going on in there? It sounded almost like Yukina and Botan were...

Nope. That would never happen.

Could it?

"Oh Yukina." Was that Botan?

What! Kurama's eye brows raised into his hair line, and Hiei just about breathed fire onto he door, Yusuke barley managed to hold back the fire demon from tearing the door off it's hinges.

"Your going to look so good! I can't wait." Botan's squeals hit it's perky high pitch.

"You think so Botan, I'm still really nervous. I've never been blonde before." Yukina glanced back at the bubbly girl.

The last of the conversation was lost on the boys due to Hiei punching Yusuke. He swung open the screen, it hit the latch with large bang. "Just what the hell is going on here!"

His voice echoed in the little bathroom, and the residence in the little space both gave a frightened shout.

Yukina sat on top of the counter her leg pulled up under her. A large towel was draped around her and tied under her arms, her teal locks of hair tumbled down her back. Botan stood on a little stool, her hands were stuck into large plastic gloves and she was holding a little bottle filled with a yellow, funny smelling substance. She was wearing a short robe tired at the waist with her hair in two buns on top of her head. Both of them had looks of absolute shock on their faces.

"Mr. Hiei?"

* * *

**Did you get it?**

**They were dying Yukina's hair blond! Hahaha, I have no idea what the adorable ice princess would look like as a blond? Do you if so totally write a fic about it, I think everyone should start a revolutioon about the BLONDE YUKINA!!!**

**Sorry, I aplogise if I offended. I warned you at the beginning that they was some content that may not be to your liking,**

**If you didn't like it them tell my why and of what. Love to hear your opinions.**

**Happy writings!**


	2. Hey Ho! Whats That Sound?

**Hello again everyone! Here is the next installment to my BotanxYukina (friendship) compolation. Thank you all so much who reveiwed. I hope everyone likes this next one, it's not as mysterious as the last, but I hope you like the humor in it as well. **

**Giant shout out to kuramacherry! Your awsome. **

**

* * *

**

Air Kisses

"Jeremy Darling!" A blonde woman drawled out. She skipped forward as fast as her high heels could take her heading towards a slim man in a dark suit. She was clad in a tight gray skirt, suit with a matching hat; a small brown dog was dragged behind her. The man turned and returned her smile. Stepping on his cigarette he waved to the women.

Yukina was sitting at a bench just a little farther back into the park. Her eyes picked up this meeting between the two people. She watched the women put her hands on the shoulders of the man, and bob her head to both sides of this Jeremy character. She made a weird sound too before they clasped hands and walked off.

Weird. Why would they touch cheeks like that?

"Yukina!" She turned her head toward the bubbly ferry girl's voice. The blue haired girl stopped short to catch her breath beside the ice maiden, Looking up she grinned. "I hope you weren't waiting long. Sorry, you know how Yusuke can be." Taking a big gulp of air Botan stood from her knelling position. "Man, being human sure takes a lot out of you. Bodies like this weren't meant for running everywhere."

"No, I wasn't waiting long." Yukina smiled at the grim reapers antics. "I was just enjoying this pretty park."

Botan sat down beside the girl. "So did you get all the shopping done you needed?"

"Yes, I like this super market." Yukina glanced down at the five bags she had purchased. Genkai would be happy with this.

Botan had turned up at the temple earlier that day right as Yukina was about to leave. She was looking for Yusuke who had just left before she had got there; she was hoping to gather the group of boys for a quick mission. Yukina had offered to walk with the girl to find Yusuke; also this gave her someone to walk with while she made her way to the shops she needed to go to. Botan had become quite close with the girl over the past few weeks. She was use to women being around her all the time back at the Island, so seeking her friendship felt natural, her blue hair helped as well Ice maidens usually had cool toned hair. Even though she would never say that homesickness was affecting her, she was still greatly intimidated by her new surroundings. The familiarity helped a lot. She also saw much strength in the older spirit, for she protected her and the new friends she met when looking for her brother at the Dark Tournament. Yukina was glad to have met such a nice person.

"Botan, would you mind helping me carry a few bags back to the temple. It seems I had more to purchase then I thought." She stood up and started to gather her bags.

"Sure no problem, Yusuke is actually supposed to meet me there with the rest of the gang to go over this small assignment. I'd only be glad to help." Botan grabbed a couple of the bags and started off. "Come on let`s go!"

The train ride went by fast enough; Botan was always so full of conversation and laughter that nothing seemed dull or boring. Yukina always found herself laughing with her. The train stopped just outside of the temple ground, not many people got off. The two girls stopped at the train station counter. "You thirsty Yukina?"

Botan fished out some yen and purchased a bottle of water. Sharing the bottle they started towards the temple.

"Botan, what is it called when two people touch their cheeks together?"

Botan slung a bag over her shoulder and grabbed another. "What? I don't understand."

"Well, when I was waiting at the park there was a women and a man who touched cheeks, she made this kinda sound. She called him darling."

"Oh!" Botan had to laugh at the ice child, use to explaining human things to the girl, she wasn't surprised by the question, and just the timing was funny. In fact she loved it when Yukina asked her things. It help remind her of the knowledge she needed when being human, she also secretly made it into a pop quiz game. "You mean air kisses!"

"Air kisses?" Yukina looked forward; her face was set in a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Botan couldn't help but laugh again, starting to ascend the madding stair case to the temple, she tried to explain. "Air kisses are a thing that humans do to show appreciation for one another. It's quit confusing but some times they are used as a joke, other times for greeting."

"Oh okay, so like a hand shake." Yukina put a finger to her face. "So it's something that boys and girls do to show each other they like them as in greeting?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Botan jumped the last few steps and waited for her friend to fallow. "And sometimes friends do it to. As a fun way to greet each other, they joke and say funny things."

Yukina put down her bags on the top step, her arms swore from the uphill climb. "Okay, I think I get it."

Botan mimicked her idea and preached down towards her smaller friend. "Would you like to try?"

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were walking up the gruelling staircase towards Genkai's temple. "God you think Master Genkai would install an escalader or something?"

Kurama tucked his hands into his pockets as his carrot topped partner complained again. The top of the case was coming into view thankfully he would be able to find some peace. "It's not that bad Kuwabara, were nearly at the top."

"Hn, well if you weren't so fat you would be faster at ascending it." Hiei had come up behind the group, his speed left behind an image of him before he stopped.

"Oh stuff it short stuff."

"Oh darling!" Yukina's voice was heard just over the two arguing. The gathered boys all looked up the last steps. What was that?

"My Yukina is calling me!" Kuwabara took of towards the call only to stop short at the top, his body rigid. The boys ran to catch up to the frozen boy. Each one froze themselves.

What was going on?

"Muh! Muh!" Botan and Yukina were at the top court yard in front of the temple. Bags were at their feet. Cheeks pressed tight together. "Oh how I have missed you my dear Yukina!"

The two pulled apart hands clasped giggling. "Your right Botan, greeting each other is fun."

Yukina picked up two bags and waved towards the boys. "Hello everyone, I'm going to prepare mid day meal, I hope you will stay before your mission."

"You guys sure got here fast!" Botan waved towards the boys and helped carry the rest of the bags entering behind Yukina.

"My sweet Yukina is-" Kuwabara dropped backwards and tumbled back down the staircase. Yusuke's laughter could be heard ringing throughout the nearby forest.

* * *

**Different eh? The next one will be up hopefully by the end of the week. **

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to Reveiw, you know I love it when you do... :3**

**Happy writings!**


	3. Whose Next?

**Okay, next story in the Botan and Yukina friendship series! Sorry it took me so long to update. I apologise, I've been posting my new series for Ouran High School Host Club! :3 **

**But don't worry I didn't forget about you Yu Yu Hakusho junkies either! This chapter is dedicated to a friendly reviewer Snowdrop45639, thank you so much for your wonderful feedback!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Whose next?

or

Never Taken For Granted

"Oh Yukina?" Botan's voice was carried throughout the halls of Genkai's pretty temple walls. She had just arrived and bought a beautiful new kimono for the girl's birthday. After carefully and skilfully rummaging in the files of Spirit World she found out that the birthday of the secret twins was the following day. Unlike popular belief she did fear for her precious spirit around the terrifying brother of the pretty frost maiden. So showing up a day early and when no one is suppose to be around she thought herself very smart. Maybe she would brag about being as smart as that fox, but only to herself.

Shoving aside the wooden slat door she moved quickly into the house. Her sock padded feet barley heard over the rustle of her pink and white detailed kimono as she hurried towards the sounds coming from the surprisingly small kitchen.

"Kuwabara you idiot!" Yusuke's loud call stopped the ferry girl in her tracks. What was the detective doing here, and with Kuwabara?

"I'm no idiot dumbass!" A thumping could be heard through the screen next. "Stop swearing around my Yukina. She doesn't like your dirty mouth!"

"You're the one with the dirty mouth!" Sounds of one of their famous brotherly-love fights could be heard next.

Oh man, how was she supposed to surprise her best friend now?

With dumb and dumber here, there was no way she would not live up to her perky label. Just when she thought she was going to be finally "cool" in their eyes, other than just a dumb ferry girl. Really she tried hard to be good spirit detective support, helping out and doing her best when she could. It was hard when you had to deal with a delinquent teenage boy. She hadn't been around adolescent boys in so long; she usually got all the sad cases in involving children. It was only on accident that she even was sent to retrieve Yusuke soul at all.

Just then her spirits were up lifted when Yukina herself snuck through the screen door, poor girl was probably trying to get out of the way. Slapping a hand over the girl's mouth she held a finger to her lips shushing the scared look from her eyes.

"Oh!" The girls surprised shouts were muffled.

"Please fallow me Yukina, be quiet too!"

Yukina nodded her head and fallowed the aqua haired girl out of the temple. The two moved quickly and quietly out to the back in case the two boys fallowed. Botan wanted the distance so it gave her enough time to see the reaction from the girl. She loved giving presents; the reaction was the best part. "Okay, I think were far enough away now."

"Botan, what's wrong?" Yukina glanced around her, clearly she was starting to become nervous. "Why are we out back?"

"Don't worry Yukina; I just wanted to give you your birthday gift!" Botan reached into the pocket inside her kimono and produced a brown paper parcel, tied with blue string. "I wanted it to be a surprise and with Yusuke and Kuwabara in fighting mood I wouldn't be able to see your reaction."

Handing it over to the speechless ice girl, she leaned forward. "I hope you like it! I tried to pick something that was new but still your style."

"Oh Botan you didn't have to, we don't receive gifts for our birthdays."

"I know it's a nice gesture I picked up from the human world. You see they give gifts on each other's day of birth just because you become a year older." Boton stuck her finger out and winked. "I think it's a lovely way to celebrate don't you?"

"But how did you know?" Yukina watched her new friend smile.

"Nuh uh uh!" Botan gestured to the parcel. "That's my secret; just open it, its fun. I promise."

Yukina untied the string and began to unfold the paper around the box. Dropping to her knees she placed the box on the ground and waited for Botan to join her. When Botan sat down beside her, she slipped the lid off the box.

"Oh!" Yukina ran the silky cloth between her fingers, she watched as the dark blue shimmered in the morning light of the back yard. "Botan, it is beautiful."

"I got the idea when we went to that festival last year. The same festival starts next week so I thought you could wear it this year!" Botan leaned forward and hugged her best friend. "Happy Birthday Yukina."

"Thank you so much Botan." Yukina sniffed as she got teary eyes, this was the sweetest and most caring gesture she had ever received, she was beginning to learn so much. First she was rescued and her life was saved, now this. Yukina had never really had any friends herself. Back on the island she would play with the small animal that had become trapped on it's giant floating mass. Most people had avoided her, but she didn't mind now she realised what she was missing. Now she had what Botan called a best friend. She loved to hear her talk about all the fun things she did and now she had a gift from this strange girl. "I really like it, thank you again."

Smiling she watched as Yukina lifted it carefully out of the box, she held it out, examining the pretty star and spiral detailed stitching up the side, and the solid dark white obi. The two colours were the perfect match for each other. Just by Yukina holding up in front of her she could picture just how pretty it would look on her. Botan couldn't be happier. She had watched the humans celebrate birthdays for years, now she was so happy she could now celebrate them herself.

"Come on, let go try it on, I want to see if I go the size right, you so tiny sometimes I swear you wear junior sizes!" Laughing she pulled Yukina to her feet and the two girls ran inside.

Yep reactions were surely the best thing about given gifts; silently she thanked heaven for giving her friends to give gifts too.

"Hey Botan?" Yukina smiled up at her. "Whose birthday is next?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I wanted to show a more vulnerable side to the two, poeple forget that Botan really never had friends. She's a ferry girl, and she deals with the dead all day and night. So having become apart of the spirit detective team she has a chance to live again. I hope you all got that. XD**

**Tell me what you think, love to hear about anything I did wrong or other wise! Hope I didn't make it to short either.**

**Happy Writings! **


	4. Fearless

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Now, It's shorter then the rest, but that becuase I didn't want to make it to long. Its very different from the others, so I want to know what you think.**

**It's weird but bare with me okay.**

* * *

Fearless

When Yukina awoke, she wasn't sure what emotion played most inside her over the rest. Was it the angry or the fear that had her stomach twisting and turning too violently that she had almost tripped over her bedding. Pulling on the window ledge she watched as the sky opened up and little white flakes of crystallized water fell. The ground already was covered, and the trees were iced over. They stood tall and leafless against a slate coloured sky, and she was plagued with a dread that she just couldn't place. Shivers raced down her body and she cast a weary look back into the room. Her breath came out in little rasps. She knew it was going to snow; had tried to prepare for it.

"Yukina!" Hiei stormed the room sword drawn. His fire rich eyes glowed fierce and glanced to all corners of her small room. "What is wrong?"

"Mr. Hiei?" Yukina pulled a blanket to her; she was wearing a short night gown that Botan had bought her to sleep in. She liked Mr. Hiei but she didn't exactly like his eyes looking at her exposed skin. "Nothing is wrong. Are we under attack again?"

"No, I thought I sensed something wrong." He made a little prompt to his Jagan eye. "I thought you were being ambushed."

"No, I was just looking outside." She held her breath and glanced towards the window. "It's snowing."

Hiei grunted at her comment and understood now what was wrong. He sheathed his weapon and grabbed her blanket off the floor. She had covered herself upon his entry but now that she was so openly distracted by the human snow, she had let it slip. It was sad to see her so emotional over something that she herself was. Ice and snow scared his poor sister; she was an Ice Maiden and she didn't like snow. He placed the blanket around her shoulders and tucked it under her neck.

How ridiculous. He cared for her deeply yes, she was after all his sister, but he just could not understand this irrational fear. One born of nothing and aimed at something that was so trivial it almost made him want to weep in frustration. He just could not comprehend.

"Yukina, I'm positive that Genkai needed you for something." Maybe if he distracted her enough she would stop that silly look. One that made him want to be strong enough to burn down the damn snow clouds themselves. She turned her attention to him, shocked to see how close he was. Hiei grunted as he stood. She was so careless with her surroundings. Thank god he was strong enough for the both of them, this just further proved his point on why he refused to bring his identity into the light, protecting her was now and forever his absolute priority. Plus he loved his privacy; there was no way he'd give that up.

Yukina quickly changed, her eyes glued to the doorway. Never once did she turn to even look at herself in the little mirror that Genkai had bought her for her room. It was way too close to the window, she might just glance at it. Pulling her hair around her shoulder she places her favourite red clip. Now she was decent to see Genkai, and hopefully forget about this morning. How embarrassing, and Mr. Hiei had thought she was being attacked. Yukina was only more outraged by the snow outside; he was smart he would figure out that she was just a silly wimp for being so emotional over something as ridiculous as this. Letting her shoulders fall she tried to relax against the door frame.

"So stupid." Her voice was just a tad bit whiny; she hated this emotional breakdown she got every time the first snow fell. It just reminded her of way too much. Picking herself up she let it go and went to find Genkai.

She was later caught up in the hustle of the Sprite warriors when they all arrived later that day. Kuwabara was injured, and she had at once offered to heal him. He please about just her touch and smile was enough to heal him made her happy. She felt needed and cared for, something that was just way too nice a feeling to give up. Botan was jumpy as usual; her pleasant self helped calm her just a bit. It was always nice to have a wonderful distraction.

"Yukina, we should go outside the weather is so nice, I love it when the first snow falls." Kuwabara asked her over the pot of tea she placed on the table. "It's probably nothing compared to your demon snow falls but I'm sure any home sickness you have will just rush away."

Yukina froze, not sure how to answer, she didn't want to be rude. These people rescued her, but was she ready to face it just yet?

She pulled her hand away from the kettle and brought it back into her sleeve, head bowed. Yukina was only more embarrassed because now everyone was watching her. Mr. Hiei was looking right at her from the seat next to her. He probably figured it out now and was waiting for her to confirm his suspicions.

"Yukina can't!" Botan slapped a hand onto the table right in front of her. Making some of the people jump, she lifted her eyes to her friend. "She can't go outside into the snow today."

"Why?" Yusuke asked, his eye were just as confused as most. What's with everyone acting so weird?

"Yeah, Yukina can go outside if she wants to." Kuwabara stood up.

"No, she can't!" Botan leaned over and grabbed Yukina's hand. "It is my day off and I had promised her I'd teach her how to use electronics today."

Yukina watched as Kuwabara sat back down. Yusuke continued to lazy about on the floor. Hiei turned his face back into his tea. She watched as Botan came around the table.

"Yep, poor Yukina will be so busy leaning human things that she may not be able to play till tomorrow in fact." Botan smiled at her small friend she understood. "Right Yukina?"

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm really nervous for this. I almost didn't post it, but I promise I'll have another one before the end of the week k?**

**It'll defiantly be full of surprises! :P**

**Hope you all liked it and happy writings!**


	5. I have a Secret

**OKAY! **

**For those who didn't like the last one; this is for you. I dedicate this to SnowDrop. haha :P Anyway I tried to do something really different with Yukina in the last one. It wasn't so bad but oh well! On with the next installment.**

* * *

I Have A Little Secret

Boton and Yukina were sitting on the front porch of Genkai's temple. The summer day was so hot and both had swapped their kimonos for shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh, it's just so hot out, "Botan whined for the second time, she laid back against the post."We need a beach day or something if this weather keeps up eh?"

Yukina, nodded form her position beside her friend. The last of the Popsicle shad was between her lips. "Yes, that does sound nice. Do you think that the boys are going to be okay?"

Both were watching the display, the spirit detectives had decided to take a training day and so Genkai's grounds were the choice pick. "Do you think we should get them water or make some sort of cold tea?"

Yukina the ever sweet Ice Maiden suggested to the ferry girl. "Hmm, not a bad idea. Want to help me make some; I'm sure Genkai's has some sort of Frozen Juice somewhere."

Nodding she pushed herself up and fallowed her friend. They made their way to the back of the temple and found the small kitchen. Looking through the freezer Botan found a frozen concentrate mix of berry juice. "This will do ne?

Yukina had a large glass jug and a wooden spoon ready and waiting for her, Pouring in the frozen juice they both sighed at the refreshing mixture in the jug. "Water, need water!"

Yukina made pulled out ice cubes and poured them in the jug well Botan filled it with water. "This is perfect; maybe we should take a glass?"

"Sure, I'm thirsty," Botan took 6 cups from the cupboard and poured the purple juice into two of them. "Mmm, delicious!"

Yukina giggled at Botan's exaggerated face. She loved hanging out with her ferry girl friend. She was just so entertaining and always happy, just full of smiles. Yukina couldn't help but find her sharing smiles with her as well. "Hey Botan, do you think I could tell you a secret."

"Of course you can tell me a secret!" Botan dropped her cup in the sink and grabbed Yukina's hand. Pulling her throughout the temple and put into the back fields. Thankfully the boys had left the area and were now sitting themselves for a break in the front yard.

"Go for it!" Botan sat on the grass leaning forward; her eyes were a glistening pink and were watching Yukina so intensely she was even more nervous. "Uh-um, Botan?"

"I'm all ears Yukina." Botan crossed her heart with her finger. "I swear I will keep your secret!"

Yukina looked around just to be sure they were alone, her secret was top secret. She didn't want anyone to know about it, they just could she'd die of embarrassment.

"Well, you see." Holding her breath she shut here eyes. "I like someone!"

Botan was beyond shocked, had Yukina just confessed her feelings to her for Kuwabara finally! What would Botan do with this knowledge? Yes she did promise not to tell but she'd help her get over her being shy and into a relationship. Getting people together was one thing she loved to meddle in. Blind date here I come!

"I think that's great Yukina!" Botan flashed her a million dollar smile and pat her one the shoulder. "Do you need my help getting you and him together, I'm pretty good at hooking up to people."

Botan went into ponder mode as she licked her lips at the idea of it all. What would she do, they both knew each other. Maybe a shopping trip with her and Kuwabara where she'd feign having to get to the spirit world, would work? Alone time just the two of them. Kuwabara does like her a lot and spending time with her would just be perfect. Also Hiei wouldn't think much about it if she went with them.

"Thank you Botan, I'm not sure how to confess my feelings to Mr. Hiei. He's so serious, but I know I have feelings for him."

If Botan hadn't already been died, this would have most defiantly killed her.

"You like Hiei?!" Botan's voiced carried over the temple grounds. Her wailed of shock shook the trees and echoed through the forest.

Yukina slapped a hand over Botan's mouth. Oh god, she knew this was going to be embarrassing.

"Quiet Botan!" Yukina whispered. "Don't yell that out to the world please. We are in the presence of demons; they can hear everything just fine."

Yukina and Botan Looked around them, picking themselves up they ran into the house to finish discussing the situation. Botan's head filled with pictures of Hiei decapitating her and Yukina picturing Hiei holding her hand.

Yusuke ripped Kurama's hand off his mouth and just about pissed himself full of laughter. Hiei was red in the face with angry and embarrassment.

"When the hell did this happen?" His stiff bark was aimed at Kurama. "What the hell?"

Kuwabara was huddled in the corner crying about lost loves, his anguish producing a rain cloud above him. Kurama had to cover his mouth to keep from falling into laughter like his green clad friend. "Well this is quite the situation; I'm going to have to think about this information."

"What did you do to my sweet Yukina?" Kuwabara's tear stained eyes turned furious as he brought out his spirit sword. "I will duel you for her heart you shrimp fiend!"

"Go away dumbass, I'm busy right now." Hiei cursed at the carrot top. "I don't want Yukina and I don't think I ever will, so you can squander in your unrequited love alone."

What really disturbed him was not the detective's obnoxious laughter filling up the empty forest. It was the mental pictures he saw from Yukina about him.

When did Yukina become so corrupted to be thing these things? He cast his sight to the buffoon crouched in angst, his back was facing him. If he hadn't been pursuing his sister she would have never had to turn to someone else. Just what did this human say? Grinning he griped the hilt of his sword, and slowly crouched towards Kuwabara.

Hiei would finally kill him.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA**

**How embarrassing that would be for Botan? I'd crap my self on hearing that tidbit. What a funny girl thinking it was Kuwabara. I love how she promised that she would keep it but was plotting as soon as she heard the info. What a girl!**

**Poor Hiei, what is he going to do after he kills Kuwabara?**

**Hope you liked this one. Tell me what you think, I can only get better with feed back.**

**Happy Writings**

**xoxo**


	6. Two For Tea

**_Hello everyone! This is the next installment of Say it Ain't So! Just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and also everyone who added my story to your favorite list._**

**_A big Gaint Thank You I would also like to apologise for it taking so long to get this one out to you all. I was just on spring vacation. But I'm rested, relaxed and ready to write._**

**_Also I was asked a question the other day as well. No none of these stories are connected to the other. Each one is complete individual from the other. Hope that clears up for anyone who wanted to know. Also these chapters are Yukina friendship based stories. So no it is not Yuri! Mostly about Botan and her, but I will write about others. _**

**_Thank you for the wait and hope you enjoy Two for Tea!_**

* * *

Two for Tea

Yukina padded through the hallway of the temple; her socked feet making little sounds against the freshly polished wood. She had spent the better part of last week caring for the old wooden floor and buffing it back to life. It was now quite slippery but other than that the wood gleamed healthy and Genkai had been very grateful. Yukina found great pleasure in doing hard work for the old physic's home. She had been invited to stay with the women and to repay her great generosity she wanted to help care for the aging temple. The first step she took was replacing the water, sand and flower gardens in the back and side areas that had over grown with age. Kurama had helped her with that task and she was very please. She had spent two days replacing blessed charms on the big trees around the yard. She had Kuwabara make a fence for each one. Kuwabara had also dug out the fountain spots and he replaced the pound with fish. Now when Genkai sat to meditate she had a bubbling pound and a wonderful sent of the flowers Kurama grew to appease her mind.

Yukina's next task after the floors were finished in the remaining rooms was to tackle the storage areas. The ever growing piles in the stored units would be fun to dig through. Finding bits and pieces to salvage and give away sounded fun to her. Botan said that humans choose to give stuff away to those less fortunate or they host a sale. A yard sale, if she remembered the word Botan had used for it. A sale was too much to handle, it being far from any human city or town. That and the privacy facts; and demon issues just sound too much. So packing stuff up and giving it away was something Yukina thought would please the old women. Her permission on the items to give away or salvage was something that be fun. A little piece of what Genkai liked and stuff she didn't would be interesting to see. Not much was really known about the old women and Yukina did want to know. Yukina's curious nature was something she just couldn't ignore sometimes; maybe that is why Botan and she got along so well.

Smiling to herself; she padded into the kitchen and found the tea pot and cups she had prepared were set on the table. Genkai was sitting waiting at one of the places.

"Oh Genkai!" Yukina bent her knees and folded her kimono properly. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting; I was just saying good-bye out front. Would you like some tea?"

The ice maiden picked up the pot and placed a cup in front of her, she poured till the aged women nodded her approval. Picking it up and placing it now to the left side of Genkai, she waited for her to drink before moving to pour her own cup. Yukina prided herself on her mannerism and she fallowed it to the letter, a fall back of her personality you could say. Genkai picked up the cup sniffed the aroma and sipped. "Nice choice."

Genkai's raspy voice had a smooth quality that Yukina liked to hear. She held a lot of respect for the human physic and her voice was something she found very appealing. It held a commanding tone that you just couldn't ignore but there was a hint of something smooth and almost childish, or was it motherly that she heard. Not really knowing a mother she guessed she could see her as one but a companion just fit their relationship much better. Yukina replaced the image she saw of Genkai in front of her with the one she saw at the Dark Tournament. Genkai had been the masked fighter then, her power brought the youth back into her body and Yukina would always remember her standing against demons; she had protected Yukina and the other girls as well from the afterlife as well. Yukina would never forget the courage she had. When Yukina first came back to the human world to look for her brother she remembered the strength that Genkai had shown and when she was scared she would pretend to be Genkai. It wasn't that far off they were both short right? The two stayed in relative quiet, each drinking the spicy brew. The clock above the doorway ticked away as the night got darker around them.

"Yukina." Genkai's voice broke the lack of noise. Yukina found herself drawing picture in her tea cup. She really did like the quiet time with Genkai before the end of the day but sometimes she wished the old human would talk to her more.

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you to stop, please." Yukina cocked her head to side her notion of not understanding prompted Genkai to explain. Her wary old sigh seemed to deflate her but Yukina knew that her eyes were still strong under her gray hair. Genkai placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward; she lifted her head towards her companion and watched Yukina watch her.

She knew they both had a certain level of understanding and the fact that Yukina was a demon did nothing to determine the level of their relationship. The young demon before her was really quiet naive but her effort and her mannerism made up for her lack of understanding the outside world from the ice block she recently called home. Genkai leaned back and sipped the last of her tea. Yukina really did need to know this but she wasn't he one to tell her. Hiei would most defiantly return to kill her no matter the time of her death; which was to Genkai's understanding approaching with increased speed.

"Well I've all ready died once who cares about the second. It wasn't that bad." She thought. A deep breath later had her speaking to the girl.

"Yukina you need to stop pushing yourself to help out, I know what and why you're doing it but I have made up my mind. When I'm gone this property will be going to Yusuke he will decide what to do with it. If he so chooses to let you live here then by all means you're more than welcome; but you fret to much over this old temple's well being. Stop."

Placing the cup down on the table she stood and was making motions to leave.

"Genkai." Yukina called her. An argument from Yukina was not expected but the passion behind her name being called had her listening. "Please."

"I will not waver from my decision Yukina. It goes to Yusuke when he returns."Genkai sat back down; watching her tea loving companion take her cup and refill it.

"I don't want this place when he returns; in fact I want him to have it." Genkai took her cup back, ready for the girl's explanation. "I am not doing these things to prepare it as my home. Those are not my intentions at all. I want to make the rest of your years on earth easy. I built that garden so when you meditate you can hear water and smell good flowers. I polished the floors and had Kuwabara fix the old ones so when you walk its smooth on your feet."

Pausing she lifted her eyes to Genkai. "I want to help you; let you rest peacefully. You have given me great knowledge and freedom here; I don't want to be a burden I want to repay you."

Expecting that answer her Genkai nodded to Yukina. She had decided that may be a reason as well. Having the answer wasn't any better than the speculation, it made things harder. Really Genkai was not as hard up as you may think, she was a very caring individual, circumstances just made her hard and she met those circumstances appropriately. "I thought that might be it, I was hoping that you might just want to be selfish this once."

"I don't understand." Yukina sipped the cooling liquid in her cup. "What do you mean Genkai?"

"I mean that if you weren't a demon God would make you a patron saint when you die." Genkai laughed at her own joke. "Yukina you bring such guilt on us, your sweet disposition leaves us all to be desired."

"I have a problem with you being lied to Yukina, but it's not my place to tell you. I'm thinking that when I die I will tell you from the afterlife so that I won't be able to be found by the other party. I fear what he is capable of far more than anything else."

"What?" Yukina's eyebrows were drawn together. Her eyes were hard with concentration. "Genkai I don't get it? Lied to? Fear? What are you talking about?"

Yukina fearing that Genkai had finally lost her mind to her age was preparing to jump back if the old warrior choose to strike. Watching her intensely she stiffened when Genkai laughed again and pushed a wrinkled hand into her twisted hair.

"Yukina, do not worry or be mad. It is for your own good. I'm going to tell you what you have been yearning for. I know who your brother is."

Genkai watched the young girl. Her head had dropped down and her hair fell over her face. As she feared the young girl made all the connection. She felt herself shiver at the possibilities an ice demon could do when angered. It had been a long time since she faced one. Would Yukina?

Shaking the thought about her ever positive Yukina attacking out of angry and betrayal she choose to continue her repent. She did not want to die without doing everything necessary. "Yukina, we all know who he is, but we choose to keep it a secret from you as per his wishes. He choose to protect you from his enemies and other reasons that are really none of my business or concern. I want to tell you for my concisions will be clear when I leave. I also feel it's about time for you to know, and if I told you it would be better than anyone else telling you."

Genkai paused to watch Yukina she still had not moved, maybe she was in shock? No Yukina was stronger than that. Genkai placed her chin in her palm, she had known betrayal and lies herself from those she trusted most. She knew the hurt it could bring. She was still going to tell her, but the explanations beforehand must be dealt with. Damage control time. She continued with the explanations about how everyone found out. Going over all the how's, the where's and why's of the whole situation. Still Yukina was silent and her head still hung low. Genkai's guilt began to creep, maybe repenting before death was a bad idea. She was wise but she wasn't really that smart when it came to others feelings. She had lived alone for a long time.

"Yukina?" Genkai leaned forward, an insecurity she had not known was bubbling in her being. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes, Genkai I understand now." Yukina placed both hands on the table; her head came up and tipped to the side. Her smile was small and sad but she was still smiling. "Genkai I know who my brother is, I've known since he rescued me with the others. I've known who and what he is for a long time. His acknowledgement is something that I yearn for and that facts that I now know why his decision is the way it is make me feel not as unwanted as before. The 'why' defiantly outweighs the 'want'? Thank you."

Shocked but certainly not in the surprised category she returned the small bow that Yukina gave her. "Glad to hear it."

"Genkai I wish to clean out the storage units after I do the floors. Would you be available to check the items? Kuwabara says he is making shelves in a class his taking at school. Botan has told me something about giving to the less fortunate. If nothing in the units is needed anymore would you mind?"

Nodding her approval silence once again filled the room. Yukina returned to making small pictures in her tea cup and listening to the clock tick above the doorway. Genkai sat and made metal list for the coming day.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this one. I'm a big Genkai fan and I really wanted to capture a little of her. Yukina also knowing about Hiei as her brother is a big thing on fanfiction. I have read a lot of work about that and here's my take on it. I think Genkai telling Yukina is probably the smartest choice to make. Rather than anyone else telling her. Cause lets face it. The day Hiei tells her that their actually siblings is the day the Yukina kills a bird. In other words; not going to happen. _**

**_Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear about it. _**

**_Happy Writings everyone!_**


	7. Minutes

_Hello again everyone. Glad to see some of you came back for my long awaited update. I was in contact with some of you devoted Yukina Fans. Sorri it has taken me so long but Wireless internet is few and far between my travels. I'm thinking about picking up one of those satelight internet sticks when I get back to the US next weekend._

_Hope you all enjoy this look at the siblings. Was an experiment in interperson perspective._

* * *

**Minutes**

I stood under the red gate of Genkai's Temple; watching wind rustles the grass. The scent of water that carried on the same breeze made my nose twitch. Drawing a deep breath I picked up the scent of humans; it was there as soon as I stepped foot in this world. This world was still different to me, no matter how many years I had spent here. Demon world was still my home, and that was where I wanted to be.

"Mr. Hiei?" Yukina stood at the sliding doors of Master Genkai's Temple; one of the few good places that this world had to offer me.

She came out to meet me. The thought of her here while I was away, did make me feel guilty. It is all for good reasons though. I left her with Master Genkai, it was enough till I returned. She was wise and able to take care of her; show her that she could live her life in peace. My sister, she has gotten bigger. I notice this by the way she let the hem out of her Kimono. Hey hair was longer to, the way it laid around her shoulders different than what I could recall from memory.

So she should be as tall as me now, if not that then just under my height? Taking a small step back my eye's give her a once over, great another blow to my ego. I'm short and now my sister is the same height.

"You came back!" I ran down the stairs and to the man that was to find my brother. I would not admit it but I had a soft spot for the lonely wander that I saw in the eyes of Hiei. His eyes were softer than mine, but the same colour. Demons with red eyes were common enough but I explored the changes I saw in him.

"You have changed much."

Hiei had grown, we were still of common height but his was more noticeable then mine. He had longer hair and the angles in his face and become more defined with his new age. The bandana he traditional wore around his third eye was replaced with a seal. It allowed him freedom from the stares of humans, effectively hiding his jagan eye from those of non-demon blood. Even Kuwabara-san had trouble spotting it.

"You're taller." Hiei spoke his voice was still filled with the same bored tone, but his observations about me where still the same.

Many times I had asked Botan about that, her answers were more than nonchalant. I knew deep down that Hiei had only the best intentions where I was concerned. That is one of the reasons I had trusted him with my mother's tear gem and task of searching for my brother

"So are you." Yukina always replied to my blunt behaviour. One of the things that I knew would always not sit well with me. Intimidation was the key to my respect after all.

"I will prepare your favourite tea." Yukina took my hand in hers. "Come, come. Everyone is not here, so don't feel out of place."

I allowed her to lead me to the temple doors before slowing my pace and moving away to walk behind the Ice Maiden. She had gotten bolder, but the weird formal nickname she had given me still stuck. The first time she used it to address me personally was when she gave our mothers other tear to me. She told me to find her brother. I took it and lied to her.

"Yukina,"

For some reason my eye's drifted to the floor, my boots paused. I thought about the reason why I lied and how she felt knowing that I would be the one to find him. Did she really think me capable to accomplish such an essential task for her?

This man she was searching for, this hero type?

What would she think knowing that it is me?

I had thought about my decision many times over the conclusion always was to hid the fact. I did not care that the others did not approve it was my choice not theirs. When it came down to it, I'd always have her put first. That is the way life has intended.

"Yes?"

I stopped looking over my shoulder. The movement of Hiei behind me stilled my pace. Hiei's profile had always been something that made me think about the movie's that I had watched with Botan. The one's about the men who save the world, the ones that charge in and take control. Botan and Yusuke said that they kick ass and take names, a true underdog persona. To me that was Hiei, his out ward appearance was defiantly something women would swoon over.

His face was bent down; his eyes unseeing, as if in memory. Letting him be I started to walk on again, when coming to the end of the hall I called to awake him from his thoughts. He lived too much in the past as it was.

"Would like me to prepare your room as well?" His attention snapped my way. "That is if you're staying for long, I'll get a futon."

The responding grunt I received and footsteps signalling him coming back to reality had me moving towards the kitchen. Hiei's profile; the line of his nose and the stubborn jaw line, something about it just set of little bells in my mind.

A man with long black hair and a scary laugh, every time I thought about the memory, if it was in fact a memory, would be unreachable. Pushing the thoughts from my head I went to prepare the tea, knowing Hiei would settle fine without me.

I sat at the low table, a cup was placed in front of me and then I was left alone. Genkai had come to greet me filling in the mundane events that were what she called my friends lives. Somehow that old human had known I was coming back and planned an outing. I was trapped in her temple with my sister. A circumstance disliked but endured, she was a happy creature now. I had fulfilled my duty of checking up on her, a cup of tea sounded good and then I'd be gone again. I had work to do, slouching I glanced at the unchanged room, a clock ticked above the door.

I walked in to the room balancing the things I had piled on a tray. Hiei was slouched in his usual position at the table. His eyes cast at the clock, the moved my way and were now watching me with slight curiosity. Knelling I began to finish the tea preparations, Genkai had come into the kitchen to tell me she was leaving. I was now left alone with the one man I was taught to fear, but trusted with my life.

Chimes struck the room as the clock announced the time. Yukina and Hiei both cast looks at the time box. The clanging sound it made sounded hallow, but soon gave way to the quiet constant ticking sound. The minuet passing slowly again when it finished, glancing at one another briefly before Yukina reached for the tea cup, Hiei poured the warm coloured liquid.

* * *

_Can't wait to hear what you think, let me know what everyone would like for the next update!_

_Happy Writings Everyone!_


	8. One Fish Two Fish

One Fish Two Fish, Maybe More Fish?

Yukina watched the water bubble into a stone fountain. It looked like three smooth bowls stacked one on top of the other of varying sizes. The water flowed down the sides into a pond that she had just purchase fish for. She had was spread out on her belly, her kimono absent and swapped out for jean shorts and a tank top. The weather and sun were getting hotter and hotter as the days passed. Leaning farther over the banks of the pond she fished the bags that the Koi were in, out onto the grass beside her. It was time for them to be released; as they had been getting use to the temperature of their new home. Yukina fallowed the instruction that the pet store employee had told her to the letter. She really wanted to do this right.

Her pet project of restoring the ground of Genkai temple was really coming together. Kurama had finished the Asian Maple; he had feed his dwindling youkai into the planet so that it grew bigger than the expected. He told her that he had established the roots quite deep so the planet would feed the pond and the water would feed the tree. It was very beautiful, hanging over half the pond. Some of its roots hugged and crawled over the rocky retaining wall that housed the sparing area of the beginning of the gardens.

Yukina submerged one of the plastic bags and tore it in two. The biggest fish splashed water into her face as he swam away in a hurry. The titan of the group was bright orange, Yukina suspected he was already on the other side of the water garden; a small bridge separated the fountain and tree from the water garden on the other side. It had lilies and grasses she couldn't remember the name of. Yukina repeated the process twice more coming to a smaller orange fish. She named this one Ichiago, the little fish was the smallest of the males but it kinda reminded her of Kuwabara for some reason. She thought about naming it that but strawberry just seemed better. When she tore the bag he lingered for a while before disappearing in the murky water. Smiling Yukina clapped her hands and said a prayer; she wished the fish luck and prosperity in his new home.

She moved to grab the last bag, but it had been replaced by a hand.

"Eh, Botan when did you get here?" Yukina pulled her hand away from the reaper as the ferry girl placing the bag back into the water.

"Just now, I called to you, but I guess talking to fish is more interesting." Botan chuckled at Yukina's pink cheeks. She pinched them before leaning over the banks was looked for fish.

"How many are in here?" Botan hands splashed the water, as she made a motion to part the liquid.

Yukina leaned over with her, not seeing any fish. "I just have four for now, plus this one here."

Botan stood up, her oar in her hand. She whistled low her hand over the bridge of her brow, she scanned the ground. "You sure have made your dent on the Ningenkai haven't you?"

Yukina's blinked at the perky reaper. "Ah-"

"I'm really glad you stayed here Yukina. You were meant to be here, I just know it." Botan had turned her gaze from the tall maple to her small friend. Yukina's eyes widened. "This is sure going to look swell next spring when everything is established and the blooms are out."

Yukina looked in the same direction as Botan, Looking for what she was talking about. Seeing nothing but her hard work, she swung her gaze back. Botan was now perched on her floating oar and smiling at Yukina. "We'll work calls, but I'll come back when I can."

Nodding Yukina bide her friend good-bye, she watched Botan figure become smaller and smaller the father she got before returning her gaze back her task. The last fish still was floating in the bag in front of her. Submerging it she tore it in two. "Be free little fish."

The smallest of the fish was pink with white and black speckles. She swam out and then back to the bank as if scared of her new surroundings.

"What wrong little one?" Yukina tucked her legs underneath herself and leaned forward. "It's okay; I promise this will be a good place for you."

The fish twitched its tail and bobbed to the surface a few time. Fearing the worse Yukina panicked. Had she left the fish on the bag to long? Was it dying? "Sakura you can't die, you have to find love and happiness here!"

Yukina waved her hands in the air, mimicking fish fins, or bird wings, as if doing that would teach the fish to swim. Out of the mud came a flash of orange, Ichiago. Sakura bobbed again before swimming towards the orange fish. They swam in circles for a while before turning and swimming out into the deeper part of the pond. Yukina's heart pounded, she was so far over the water's edge you would think that she would fall in. Pulling herself in she clapped twice, mumbling something under her breath as a prayer for family.

"Welcome to your new home Sakura." Yukina giggled; maybe she wouldn't have to buy more fish. Sakura and Ichiago could populate the pond without her help. Wouldn't Botan love that?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this shorter one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Truely Yukina is a gem of a character! Now I know I said before that these works are not related what so ever. They can be said to have some common ground.

I.E. Yukina's garden, the Botan and Yukina lovley times. haha and The hidden tidbits between Yukina and Genkai.

Just somthing that I wanted to clear up and as always,

Happy Writings.


	9. Pretty Please?

_Hello Everyone! It is so nice to see you all again. So sorry I haven't been around but I was very busy latley. I really hope you like this one. I didn't exactly know where I was going with it, but I know that I want to build up Botan as a tougher player for everyone so the next chapter doesn't come as a shock. I think that this was a good way to do that, have her be a silent player rather than her normal rambuncheous self. I feel she's devious like that._

* * *

Pretty Please With a Cherry on Top

"Botan I'm not so sure this is the best of ideas." Yukina's small hushed voice floated to the ears of the young fire demon. His candy apple eyes popped open at the possibilities in that statement. He really wasn't one to fallow his sister around so much, that is, now that she was in the care of Master Genkai. Her living arrangements had been made by the both of them. Hiei confronting the old physic after the Dark Tournament; to which Genkai had agreed. For she too wanted the kind companionship the young Ice Maiden offered. Not to mention as of late Yukina had become very handy to have around. She just fixed the rusty spigot at the back of the temple, with that done she had talked Kurama into helping her plant some nice flowers.

Hiei's eyes scanned the outside rooms stopping at the window of Yukina's. The curtains she had put up blew out the window and with that Botan and Yukina's voice. He didn't understand why his sister wanted to embrace this human culture, the fox explained that it may just be a faze. Something so frivolous was just dumb to him. Oh well; her window was much easier to spot because of it.

He was just entertaining the idea of a nice nap in the spring air when he had heard the sharp snap of the door sliding closed behind the two girls. Than the two speaking quickly, followed by the sound rustling of some kind. If he hadn't known better those two were up to something. From the sounds of it, Botan had dragged Yukina into one of her crazy schemes. His sister was just two nice to think about saying to 'no' to that baka ferry girl. Rolling his eyes he mulled over the idea of rescuing her, but really he was just to comfortable in this tall tree.

"Oh Yukina, pretty please!" Botan's voice begged her. "I promise just this once, then I won't ask again."

"Well, I'm not so sure. Didn't the last time we tried something like this, we were caught?"

Hiei snapped open his eyes again, on second thought maybe he should check it out, just to make sure it was all safe and such.

"What if I do that thing you like? You know?" Botan's voice took on a little teasing quality. Yukina giggled and quickly agreed. Botan let out a little yippee of excitement and then their voices became hushed. Than a slap of the shoji door sliding open and shut again.

Hiei was now sitting up. He had one leg tucked under him with his hand on the leg bent over the branch. His eyes had become unfocused as her tried with all his might to hear their hushed discussion. The wind had picked up blowing their voices in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" He spoke out loud. "What are those two up to?"

"Who is up to what Hiei?" Kurama had come out side, "You're talking to yourself again? You know that some say it's the first sign of insanity."

"Yeah well, those two are going to drive me insane." Hiei growled under his breath as he dropped from the branch. His legs bent as he hit the ground. "What do you want fox?"

"I've come to tell you that supper will be in twenty, Yukina and Botan are making it." Kurama smiled at his mixed breed friend whose face set into a scowl at the mentioned names.

"Yukina's getting quite close to the ferry girl, ne?" Hiei thought he next words carefully, you had to be really smart when dealing with Kurama. Sometimes it freaked Hiei out when the fox just knew things. "Do you think it's wise for them to be getting so close?"

"Do you?"

"If I had a clear answer I would not be asking." He leaned against the tree and let Kurama settle his mind; the tall man always took a few minuets to set his thought about. "In my opinion I think it's a good idea, but there are some draw backs to the situation. If you feel it's a bad thing you could bring it up, but you can't exactly tell her who to be friends with. Brother or not Hiei."

"I see." Watching the ground he pulled his weight forward and headed in. Well, it really was Yukina's choice. He really didn't care, just did want Botan's idiocy rubbing off on his very impressionable sister. Between her and the buffoon, his patience was running thin.

At dinner his sister sat next to him and Botan across from him. His usually seat had been taken by Yukina placing him at the very end of the, the heads of the table obviously given to Genkai and Kurama. Yusuke took the side beside his mentor. Genkai preferred not to see him eat with his mouth open. Kuwabara was munching on food talking Yukina's ear off which allowed him to eat quickly and quietly. Placing the chopsticks in front of him he gave a small bow and got up.

"Oh, Mr. Hiei." Yukina reached up and pulled on his hand, her voice barely above a whisper. "Please you must stay for a bit longer. I have a question for you."

Hiei reacted by pulling his hand back and sitting down; his hands crossed and eyes closed. Signature to who ever looked at him. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I was wondering," Yukina turned in her position affectively cutting off Kuwabara, her voice was nervous. Hiei opened his eyes and sideways glanced at the girl. She was looking at Botan, who was nodding her head. " Uh- Mr. Hiei, I was wondering if you would come with Botan and I to the market tomorrow?"

Yukina looked up at her unknown brother. Her eye's shied away at her sudden boldness, cheeks growing a tad bit pink. If only Botan hadn't talked her into this.

"Uh- we need to do some shopping for that thing on Friday and you're the only one who knows about it. So we can't ask anyone else."

Kuwabara growled beside the little maiden, his fist clenched in the air at the scary thought of not being able to carry his girl's bags. Hiei was asked by Yukina herself, tears of passion grew in the carrot tops eyes. Hiei watched the silent battle behind his sister that was being displayed for the rest of the on lookers. Hiei glanced at Kurama for help, but was met with only amusement. The red headed fox just bobbed his head in encouragement of the predicament that he was in.

"Hiei-san, we need someone to go with us as, we can't do it on our own." Yukina raised a hand to touch Hiei but he pulled back, his eye brows drawn together at her unlike manner. "Ah- please come with us."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara pulled her to him. "It's okay I'm you man, I can take you and Botan to the super market-"

"No, I need Hiei to take us!" Yukina's hands raised to her mouth at her sudden outburst, her face become tomato red behind her raised hands. Yusuke and Genkai stopped talking; now paying complete attention to the other end of the table. Hiei's eyes widen, Yukina was become very distraught over something so trivial. What could make her act so out of nature and make a demand that she knew he would never accept. A super market, he'd rather be lost in the Forest of Fears or better yet stranded in the Abysmal Fire Sands.

Hiei's snapped his head towards Botan, her eyes were wider than dinner plates and her face about as red as Yukina's. Botan watched Hiei's narrow to the most terrifying look that she has ever received. He knew it, that baka ferry girl had put Yukina up to something that was making her act so silly. Hiei's could see the blood drain from her face and decided to turn up the heat so she would sweat a little in her seat. Botan visibly shook, the colour draining from her face, her eyes widened if possible.

"Pretty please Mr. Hiei." Yukina's small timid voice pulled his deathly eyes away from the quaking Botan. That damn ferry woman was going to be the death of him. He took a moment to peg her another deathly glare. One she'll have nightmares about later that night.

Botan let her smile slipped behind he faked fear and he finally figured it out; she was trying to bait him into spending time with his sister. The woman was a lot more conniving than he originally thought. In fact she may be getting smarter, must be all that time she was spending around Kurama. He would have to quietly mention something to that sliver fox.

"Fine." Hiei stood and turned towards the doorway, it was time for him to get the hell out of dodge. He had plans to make now, ones that included getting back at the baka ferry girl. "I'll be here at sunrise. Don't make me wait."

* * *

_Happy Writings!_


	10. Fix You

_Hello again everyone!_

_So Sorry for not updating in a long time, I've been really busy with my life as of late. I hope you enjoy this update, I really liked writing it. I have a feeling most of you won't but I do I find it ironic in a nature and I think the ending has really set the tone for the next one. Please enjoy._

* * *

I'll Fix You

"You're going to listen to me, whether you like it or not Yusuke!" Keiko hand was raised far behind her head; that was the young brunettes secret, the more momentum you could get into your swing, the better the slap your victim received. The hit echoed down the stair case and to the ears of the young ice maiden.

"Uh oh." Kuwabara stopped walking beside her, "looks like Yusuke did something stupid again."

Yukina paused beside the tallest human she had ever met. He was carrying two bags on each wrist and had a large box in his hands. The whole way back from the market he had never complained once to her, Yukina had tried to touch him secretly half way up the stairs; he had red imprints along his wrists where the plastic bags had rubbed. They looked painful to her, but her sprite energy would give her away. Kuwabara would also feel like she was undermining his manly ways.

Sighing she fallowed behind his back, she was in quiet a sour mood, the fighting couples antic's in the courtyard only adding to her appeal of the day. Yukina hadn't been gifted with very much love in her life, so the fact that she saw them wasting the precious time they had was unrealistic to her. Humans did not live long at all, for that she was certain she would never love one.

Placing the shopping bags in the kitchen she went about putting them away. Why would anyone want to lose something that you could never replace? Everyone got angry but, people who fight like they do could never be happy, could they?

It was like going on a journey, but walking the whole thing backwards. You missed what you had in front of you. A waste, seeing love die when it deserved to live.

Yukina closed herself in her room, her frustration killing her mood for the company of others. Her new curtains blew out the window of her cozy room. The white wispy film beckoned her. She curled up on the window sill, her beautiful garden right outside. She had made sure to place a walking path around and through the whole thing; lights illuminated the pound and river. How easy it was for her to slip out the window and to it. The bridge perfect for sitting on, she had made sure that when Kuwabara had helped her with it to leave wide gabs for your legs to fit through.

It wasn't till Yukina felt grass under her feet and the sun blinded her as it set; did she notice she was actual outside. Tears came streaming down her face, rolling off the wooden bridge landing in the pound. Reflecting like stars in the water, from the lights along the pathway. She tried to stop crying but her sobs only got louder. Something rattled her, making her bones feel like lead, heavy and painful.

Grabbing a fist full of her hair she shook in a tight ball, trying to draw in breath.

"Yukina, what is wrong?" A hand reached for her pulling her to them, warmth spread from Botan's hands into her. They rubbed down her arms and her back, comfort was being given and Yukina gladly took it. "It's okay. Everything will be fine."

Yukina chocked back another sob and clutched Botan's kimono and mouth twisted into something that would never grace her face. Her eye's swollen and bloody from the gems that fell from her face. She watched her and Botan's refection from the water below them; the reaper's face never whole from the ripples. The ice maiden concentrated on that, hoping it would stop her tear gems flowing. Yukina's sobs stopped and turned to small hiccups, her fingers still wound tight around Botan's kimono, she looked at her whiten knuckles grasping to her friend of death like a life line.

How ironic.

Yukina moved to her own spot finally clam enough to do so; legs drawn up to her chest. "Botan?"

The ferry girl mirrored her position. Her eye's blank, stared at the dark water. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The two were quiet again; Yukina's pile of tear gems almost broke the ponds surface. It was like a shiny peak forcing its way above the water.

"Want some help fishing them out?" Botan pointed to her tear gem peak.

"No leave them, they look good there." Yukina and Botan stood simultaneously, both still not looking at one another and walked back to the ice maiden's window. The reaper helped the girl hoist herself back into her room before grasping her oar out of thin air.

"Thank you again Botan. I'm not sure what came over me." Yukina looked away from her floating friends her embarrassment setting in.

"When you're ready to talk I'll be here." Botan side saddled her oar the wind from her speedy get away rustled Yukina's hair and curtains. The ice maiden's eyes misted at Botan's gradual disappearing act.

Hiei sat bored in a tree not far off from where Kurama lived. He had deemed the park one of the better ones that this world had to offer him. The night sky was visible even if all the city lights drowned it out around him. Botan blocked his view abruptly, perfectly balanced along the tree branch. Her oar dissipated from her grip as little tear shaped stars dumped from her hands into his lap. Recently she had changed up her usual bubbly pink kimono for a blue one, keeping the bright yellow obi. Hiei thought it suited her much better. The navy colour made her look like she wasn't trying to be a child. The tear gems spilt onto the forest floor, and some stuck to his clock fabric.

It took a minute for him to realise what they were, and who's they were. They were wt as well, why was his sisters Tear Gems wet?

"What the hell onna?" Hiei's aggressive tone barked into the silent night. He sprang to his feet ready to attack the crazy ferry girl.

"I think these are for you." Botan's voice was flat, tripping the fire demon up. "Just thought I'd return them is all."

* * *

_I hope you liked this one, sorry it took so long to update. I have to say even though I don't think Yukina's a very sad person, this is my favorite so far that I have writen._

_Happy Writings_


	11. Slumber Party

Slumber Party

"Pop corn?" Botan sounded from somewhere in her apartment kitchen, spirit world had supplied her with the day off, because she was suppose to be help Yusuke solve his current case. The key word being suppose to.

"Check!" Yukina sat on the couch gazing at the fluffy white kernels in a glass bowl. Beside the bowl, was another filled with some sort of candies that Botan had called "gummy bears".

"Drinks?" Botan called again; this time it was muffled and quieter than normal.

"Nani?" Yukina turned from her space on the couch, leaning over the back to hear her better. "I can't hear you Botan."

"Drinks?" She called out louder, huffing as she peaked around the corner.

"Oh yes."

Botan shot her a pointed look, one her thin, shapely brows arched slightly high than the other.

"Oh right," Yukina pretended to hold up a clip board and made an over exaggerated motion in the air. "Check."

Botan continued rummaging around more, retuning with straws and a large stack of magazines and movie cassettes. Picking up a remote she turned on her old beat up speaker systems and a brightly jam played in the background. Yukina turned and sat properly on the couched, her feet warm and toasty in large yellow duck slipper Botan had told her she must wear. She wasn't sure why, but bright coloured pyjama's and slippers were an absolute must for slumber parties. This was her first one and she didn't want to mess it up.

Botan turned and tucked her legs under her when she flopped down on the couch. Yukina watched and turned to mimic her position but found it uncomfortable. She settled for a slightly less formal sitting position. Botan had asked her to spend this night with her and she didn't want to disappoint her, she had bragged about it with everyone at the temple and even went to so far to tell her that some of her coworkers in the ferry girl complex were really jealous of the time she was about to spend. Even if the list was imaginary for now, she knew Botan had one, a list that of things she was never able to do with her life.

She remembered the day Botan confided in her about the first time she had seen the human world. She stayed behind longer than the spirit she was sent for needed and had seen what she was missing. Botan calls it her secret; her wanting to become a human. Botan told her she had seen the looks on women's faces when the watched there children play. She told her about the first time she had seen two lovers kiss, the time when she saw a child get a new toy.

Botan had almost run away, if it hadn't been for the scary situation that came after, she never would have fled back to Spirit World. Yukina had told she was happy she had decided to come back. She would never have had a friend if she hadn't. She wasn't sure what had changed between them in that moment, but Yukina had never seen the look on Botan's face before and she vowed that she would help her best friend in any way from then on. If Botan hadn't been with the Yusuke and Kuwabara, she may not have been saved. She would have never met Mr. Hiei.

Yukina knew of Botan's need to be surrounded by people, she looked at her bright eyes and shaky smile. Most people would mistake it for an over enthusiastic girl, but when Yukina saw it. She only saw herself and her hope for expectance, the need for it. Botan turned over a couple pages in a book on her lap, bright faces of people she called stars winked back at her on the shiny pages.

"Okay, here is that quiz!" Botan held it up to her face. "First question: What would you say is your favourite colour?"

Taking a minute to think she said the first colour that came to mind.

"Pink."

* * *

Koenma sat up stirred out of a deep sleep. Drowsy eye's scanned the dimly light office, he than noticed that drool had smeared ink on his hand and face.

* * *

**Happy Writings everyone!**

**...that Koenma, such a funny spirit king.**


	12. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Hiei hadn't been back in a while, a while being somewhat of an exaggeration more like years. When you're demon of superior quality you don't exactly look at the time, all the time. He was very pleased with his life in demon world, looking back, he could never predict the path his life would take. Hiei had seen no need, till now that is, to come back to the world of humans. He had heard that Yusuke had come back after the Kings Tournament, and that Kurama was finding his needs becoming fulfilled by playing human. Yukina was being well taking care of by the old women and Kuwabara, while in his opinion that monkey was "fine" doing whatever he was doing.

Hiei could feel the ever pressing cold that was the Human world seasons. He knew them well enough for the time he had stayed here. He knew that time here past faster than in the demon world. He knew that the streets were meant for cars and the tracks were meant for trains. He had learned a lot about the useless things that human's needed for everyday life. He had always felt the need for space, and humans loved to cram themselves into small spaces with other humans. He figured it was some primal need to be close to people, they were such social creatures.

He was strong enough to jump aboard the speeding train; he waited patiently in between the cars for it to take him to his destination. The temple their group of mismatched demons and men had used as a base. He remembered the pattern they had fallowed after each mission, check in with the Detectives' mentor and then went their separate ways till the "team" would find him somewhere and drag him into an impossible mission that they somehow would survive.

As the train neared the station Hiei leapt off a few miles before it came in. He ran beside it making sure no human could spot him before diverting into the deadly forest that was Master Genkai's property. A large barrier that surrounded the land, kept most human's from wandering up over the wall and into danger; it tickled him as he leapt over the stone wall. The steep incline of the land pushed him further into the property, bat demons with twenty eyes peered at his shadow that was left behind. Those things always creped him out, there were weird creatures. Weirder when they got bigger, he could always recall memories to prove it to you.

Stairs came before him instantly as her breeched the thick foliage. They would lead him towards the temple up and under the brightly painted Torii gates. He could just make them out now, the bright orange contrasted with the weathered stone steps, brown and green moss crawled over every crevice. It would be interesting to see how everything was shaping up. Yukina had been on a whirlwind drive to clean and restore the temple to working condition. He enjoyed the fact that she had a personal mission; he didn't want her wasting away.

He stopped moving at light speed at the last few steps wanting to savour the feeling that crept over him, just a little. The grounds were immaculate the grass freshly cut held bits of moisture from the changing air. The wooden structure in front of him was a deep brown and gold. Crisp, fresh paper was pressed in the window frames a little flicker of light could be seen through it. If Hiei was poetic, he'd say that the night setting around him was so perfect that he could feel the pangs of home calling him.

Alas Hiei is not, and the wind ruffled is hair as he silently entered the temple's main prayer grounds. He could feel the shift in the air, his presence was notifying the dwellings inside and sure enough he could hear the shuffling of feet inside.

"What brings you back here Hiei?" Botan; the ferry girl's voice called from inside. Shocking, he would never expect her to be here. Sliding the door open he saw her lean her head outside. Her eyes flashed at him the magenta colour he begrudgingly liked on her. It reminded him of the sunsets in the demon world that was all.

"Nothing to specific ferry girl."

He could practical see the wheel turning in her head, mulling over his meaning would probably give her a headache. Before he could complain about it, she leaned back inside and pushed the door further open. He was being granted entrance and Hiei took the steps inside two at a time and followed the fading backside she presented him. Her regular kimono switched for something more human; jeans, he was sure they were called jeans. Made of denim, a fabric that was most used for human leg wear. Why would she being wearing that?

He had half a mind to ask when he turned the corner to the common tea room. Yusuke with his women by his side, sat across from his sister Yukina. Yukina was in human cloths as well a yellow dress was neatly spread around her legs folded under her, a fluffy looking sweater over her arms in white.

"Long time no see Hiei." Yusuke stretched out behind Keiko. "Where have_ you _been?"

The emphasis he put on his words, made it seem like I was off doing something abnormal. Yusuke should already know what he was up to, so the question went unanswered. It was just the four of them in the room and Botan sat down beside Yukina, he only had choice of the ends in which to sit.

"Don't be rude Yusuke." The long brown haired women's voice filled the room. He remembered her always yelling at the delinquent detective, but she looked soft and warm surrounded by Yusuke. "Hiei would you like some tea as well?"

"Yes please."

He sat down at the head of the table closer to Yusuke`s head, Keiko past him a sweet smelling tea. Before picking it up, I waited for the two women to raise their cups and sample first. Manners were foreign to him, but having stayed in Mukuro`s care long enough had taught him that society would except him if he was well behaved. Even demon`s had social etiquette, which he had to learn. Polite conversation should come next, but hell if he would be the one to start it.

* * *

**_Okay so this really is random and really has nothing to do with the friendship between Botan and Yukina, but I just wanted to write a quick scene about how everyone reacts around Hiei. I also put both Yukina and Botan in there as well, so points fo that :)_**

**_After spending time with Mukuro I find that Hiei really did become more mannered around people. That is as much as Hiei could possible become well mannered. In regards to this being a snippet really, well, that is just what I wanted to write so tough to you! Even still I hope you liked it. I try to give big insight to simple situations. I like to think that way the most._**

**_Anyway Happy Writings!_**


	13. Getting Down To Business

Getting Down to Business

The door moved ever so slowly as Botan edged her way into the large blank office that Koenma used. The bright painted walls with gaudy trim classed with the window coverings. She had only known this office to be ugly, for that reason it was comforting to her. Peaking around the door she leaned to inspect if the cost was clear. Her bright magenta eye's blinked multiple times around the room, no short man in a tall hat, no bright blue ogre brown nosing behind him.

"Whew, time to get down to business." Botan pushed further into the room, going straight to the large desk in the middle of the room. The desk had multiple little drawers that pulled out from each side; it had always reminded her of the soul she retrieved in that library. All the little drawers had their own tiny key whole and their own little pull knob. Botan folded herself in two, her kimono folding under her knees. She pushed Koenma's large brown leather chair out of the way she climbed down and huddled into the leg space under the desk.

Most people would never know this, but under Koenma's desk is actually a doorway that leads into the deepest and darkest files of Spirit World. All the high risk artefacts and files on the kings were located in this small room. It was small for a reason because Koenma was the only one that was the right size to fit. Not to mention it had a very complex looking lock of switches, toggles, buttons and key holes.

Botan reached into the chest fold of her Kimono and pulled a delicate looking piece of paper, it was aged a soft coffee colour brown with a torn edge. If you looked closely at the sheet you could notice darker spots amongst the hand printed words. Botan held her breath as she placed it on the floor in front of her. Once the sheet laid flat she edged closer to the door and wiggled her figures under it; moving slowly as to not accidentally harm the sheet anymore; she pushed it swiftly under the jam. Putting her head to the floor she took a breath and blew under it just to give the page an extra boost into the room. She didn't want Koenma to open the door and step on the paper. She waited and listened for a few second till a grin split her face and she wormed her way out from the desk.

Upon coming out of the she almost banged her head on underside of the desk and tripped over the wheeled chair behind her. Even those little mishaps could not detour her ever growing happy mood.

"I did it, I finally did it." Botan's soft and accented voice drifted to the roof. He girlish squeal that fallowed would put to shame the most cheery cheerleader.

"Did what?" Koenma stood not to far off form the door. She didn't hear the door even budge as the god made his way further into the room. His left eye brow arched up in question to her stammering.

"Oh-uh." Botan warped her hands together, nerves jumping up.

"You finally did what?" Koenma was use to the hyper active ferry girl; in fact he really liked her lively manner compared to most. She made his boring days more tolerable, and kept him on his toes most long nights. "Botan answer me."

"I lost my earring!" Botan shouted her conclusion. Her voice had become more steady. "I lost my earring while I was here dropping off papers, and I just found it."

"What papers?"

Koenma now sat at a clear desk, papers nowhere to be seen.

"I uh- meant the other day sir!"

"Oh well, I'm glad you found it then." He pushed a few buttons on his desk and a screen popped up. "You can go now, I have things to do."

The happy ferry girl gave a quick salute and a jump later she was out the door. Koenma sat looking around his room, nothing seems out of place and it was cleaner than most days. What could she have possible been up too?

Botan didn't wear earrings. None of the ferry girls wore earrings.

* * *

**_Okay, well this is different. I didn't actually know what I wanted to write about here. I just sat down and got this. I just wanted to share this, I don't actually know if I want to keep this as part of the collection. Weird.. I don't know if this is becoming a character sketch now._**

**_Well, I'm off to discuss this with my self. Hope you all enjoy this one a little bit. Botan is just so cute! :3_**

**_Happy Writings_**


End file.
